The Five Priestesses
by Dragonwing5
Summary: Puck arrives with a strange request for the Gargoyles. It seems like an easy chore to take care of, but what if they are getting more than they bargained for?
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Author's Note: Well, the other day someone reminded me of a show I used to watch ALL OF THE TIME in elementary and middle school, "Gargoyles"! And I remembered just how much I loved that show and I even went on youtube trying to track down old episodes, when an idea came to mind. When I was younger, I'd made up my own characters and put them in the show as I watched it and I said to myself "Why not write a fic using those imaginary characters and see if it works out?" So, my dears, that is what I'm doing. As it has been several years since I've seen the show, if anyone notices a detail that is wrong or needs to be added, please let me know! That being said, here is my first attempt at reviving my old love for the show "Gargoyles"!

One

The sun was setting hot and full in the sky when Elisa Maza pulled up to the Xanatos building. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was see Goliath and relax in the castle. She stretched as she went through the revolving doors of the building, flashing her security card to the guard behind the front desk, they were used to seeing her there by now. Elisa imagined the sun would be about to set by the time the elevator took her to the top of the tower where the castle was located. In fact, the great glowing disc set just as she stepped foot out onto the walkway surrounding the base of the tower. She heard the tell-tale cracking of stone as one by one the gargoyles began to wake up. Bronx trotted over to her and licked her face.

"Hey boy," Elisa laughed, "Good to see you too."

"Hi Elisa!" Broadway came over scratching his chest sleepily, "Did you come to join us for breakfast?"

"No thanks, I ate a little while ago." Elisa smiled tiredly. "Oh well, more for us!" Broadway and Bronx took off into the castle.

"Ah, don't mind them lass." Hudson said as he passed by, "It wouldn't have mattered if you hadn't eaten already, those two would still eat all there is in the kitchen."

"It's ok," she laughed and patted the older gargoyle's shoulder then turned back, "Hello Lex, Brooklyn."

"Elisa!" Lexington bounded up to her. "How are you?"

"Did you have a good day?" Brooklyn came up behind him. "You look kind of tired."

"Well I am," Elisa said, waving to Angela as she passed by. "I'm looking forward to just relaxing for a little while."

"That sounds good, see you in a little while." Lex waved before the two went inside.

Elisa watched them go in and shook her head. "Maybe I need a vacation." She felt strong arms wrap around her from behind and a deep voice in her ear. "Then perhaps you should take one." Goliath murmured, "You could just stay here for a few days and relax."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Elisa sighed, leaning into his broad chest. "I think I just might look into that." She closed her eyes and just listened to Goliath's strong heartbeat behind her head. "Sleep all day, then spend time with the others and you at night."

"Yes," His arms tightened around her. "You have been working quite a lot lately."

"Well," Elisa turned and started to answer him, when a shout was heard from inside the castle. They looked at each other in puzzlement when another shout followed the first. Goliath and Elisa ran inside to see food flying around the room, and not because someone was throwing it. In the air near the ceiling, floated the fay Puck, who was laughing as he used his magic to cause the food to zoom and speed around the room causing everyone to duck to avoid getting hit.

"Ah! What fun this is!" Puck laughed, "Now I remember why I missed you lot!"

"Puck!" Goliath roared, "Stop this NOW!"

"You aren't any fun Goliath you know that?" Puck frowned, but then the food stopped flying around and dropped to the floor, though Bronx did manage to catch a ham before it hit the ground. "Ah well, I didn't come for fun and games anyway. The truth of the matter is, I need you help on a little matter my wonderful gargoyles" Puck floated down to Goliath's eye level.

"What could you possibly need our help with?" Goliath asked suspiciously, eyeing the fay and flaring his wings out.

Puck smiled and clasped his hands together, "I'm so glad you asked."


	2. Puck's Request

Two

"What do you want?" Goliath growled at the fay and flared his wings out.

"Why so impatient Goliath?" Puck laughed, "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the castle."

"Out with it," Hudson growled, crossing his arms. "What do you want, eh?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would take care of a few trinkets for me?" Puck floated in Goliath's face and smiled.

"What trinkets would these be?" The large gargoyle asked suspiciously.

"Oh," Puck flipped over in the air and crossed his hands beneath his head, "Just a few artifacts that need tending for a little while. I don't have the time at the moment to properly care for them, but then I thought of you and your scaly crew." Bronx growled at the fay and he floated up a few feet more before continuing, "And I said to myself, 'Puck? Why wouldn't Goliath and his gargoyles like to help you in this your hour of need?' and I answered myself, 'Well of course he'd like to help you! If you explain this delicate situation to him and appeal to his better nature.' So I took time out of my busy schedule to bring you said trinkets and implore you for help." Puck took a silver pouch out of the front of his tunic and dangled it in front of Goliath's face.

"What's in it?" Lexington asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'm glad you asked!" Puck reached into the bag and drew out a gleaming jewel the size of a small lemon. It was a dusky rose color and seemed to shine with an _inner_ light. "There are five in all." Puck continued almost reverently as he displayed the precious multifascited stone to them. "Each is unique and holds its own individual power." All of the gargoyles and Elisa stared, expressions ranging from fascination, to curiosity, to distrust.

"So what's wrong with them?" Elisa was the first to speak, "You wouldn't be asking them to 'watch' them for you if there wasn't something dangerous to _you_ about them."

"Oh, so distrustful detective!" Puck laughed and placed the jewel back into the silver bag. "True, each is quite powerful in its own way, but this bag is woven of pure unicorn hair and will both contain them and protect them from harm." He suddenly became very serious, something most of those gathered were unaccustomed to seeing. "They are very, _very_ special make no mistake. And if they fell into the wrong hands……I cannot say what might happen."

"So why bring them here?" Goliath growled, "Why should we endanger ourselves keeping them for you?"

"Now wait for a moment, oh great Goliath!" The fay bobbed in the air before him, "I have not told you the best part! Exactly one week from now, the moon will be completely full and completely visible in the sky as it only does once every month. On that night, all sorts of magical beings and beasties have freer rein than they would normally have any other night of the month, and it is the perfect night to put these pretty stones to their true use."

"Aye, and what is their true use then?" Hudson asked, eyeing the bag warily. "What manner of magic do they call forth, eh?"

"Why, it is a tale of wonder!" Puck flew about the room, causing Broadway and Angela to duck their heads as he zoomed by. Finally, he lighted on the back of a chair and perched like a bird. "Long ago, my dears, very nearly before the time of Oberon and the fays, there were five priestesses created by powers unknown. Each was beautiful and powerful in her own way. They were the priestesses of the Earth, the Beasts, Fire, Body, and Mind. They split the world between themselves and each guarded and guided her realm with wisdom. But, as always, times change and the belief in the priestesses began to fade. Eventually the humans thought that they didn't need the priestesses anymore and wished for them to leave their realms. The five joined back together for the first time in many years to decide what to do. Creatures of their kind were quickly dwindling and they were unsure. A powerful mage heard of their dilemma and proposed a solution: He would make them sleep in the depths of their realms, only to be awakened when they were needed. However, there was a catch, what if they weren't needed for a long time? This could cause complications in the magic. So, the fays agreed that if the priestesses were not awakened every so many hundred years, we would find someone to awaken them for……a bit of a stretch you could say, so the magic would remain potent. The time has come my friends, it has been quite a while since they were last awakened, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would do so for me and entertain them while they are awake."

Everyone stared at Puck in disbelief, he floated there a few moments more before sighing, "Alright, I can see that you still don't fully understand. Here," The fay landed on the floor and went over to a table near the chair he'd been perching on. Opening the silver bag, Puck withdrew first the red stone he'd shown them. The next jewel was bright green with a tinge of gold to it, the third was a soft pale yellow, the fourth glowed with bright lavender light, and the last was jet black tinged with silver. All five jewels sitting on the table gave off a tangible heat that radiated throughout the room. Everyone gathered closer around the table, Puck grinned at them. "You see? Each stone is actually a portal to where the priestesses are currently sleeping." He touched the red stone and then the green one, "The priestess Flarizon is deep in the bowls of a lone volcano, while the priestess Avecti is wrapped in a tree deep in the Amazon." Next he touched the yellow and black stones, "The priestess Lissan lies deep in the mountainous region of the Orient, and the priestess Seshseshet was sealed in the bowls of a pyramid in Egypt." Finally, he touched the lavender stone, "And the priestess Fortana, as it happens, is buried beneath this very city."

"What?" Elisa's head snapped up, "There's one here, in New York?"

"Yes," Puck picked up the lavender stone and held it up to the light. "When the priestesses last went to sleep, there was no city here and barely any people. This continent happened to be part of Fortana's old realm and she chose to sleep here. It was the humans who built their city over her resting place, no doubt she will be the most difficult to awaken without disturbing much of the land."

"I'm not sure if I like this." Elisa murmured.

"But what happens when they wake up?" Lexington asked, peering at the stones. "If they're so powerful, how do we know they won't cause any trouble while they are awake?"

"Yeah, what about that?" Broadway crossed his arms over his girth. Angela placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded her agreement.

"I refuse to awaken anything that could cause harm to the city, or to the world." Goliath glared at Puck. "Why not awaken them in your own world where there are more of their own kind?"

"Well," Puck placed the stone back with the others and floated a few feet off of the ground. "There's just one little problem with that, you see." He cleared his throat, "There are no more creatures left like the priestesses, some perhaps that resemble them, but none exactly like them. If I awaken them in my realm, my former master Oberon would very likely either try to destroy them or recruit them to his own purposes. They are supposed to be used for the benefit of the world_they_ once inhabited, not any other. But, after they were last awakened, it was safer to take all of the portals and hide them away. The humans had begun to grow too greedy for the priestesses help, and would have surely fouled up the magic by trying to awaken them before their allotted time. So, I was entrusted to guard them not only because of my own magical skills, but also because……well……I_personally_ do not have the ability to awaken them. Besides, I have my own personal chores to attend to."

"Ah ha!" Hudson barked, "So that's why you need our help then?"

"In a manner of speaking," Puck sighed, "Look, they just need to be awake for a little while and then they can go back to sleep and I'll take the portals away and you will never have to deal with them again. Just, oh I don't know, show them the wonders of the world or something! Only keep them busy until I can return to put them back to sleep."

"And exactly how long will they be awake?" Goliath asked.

"Oh," Puck thought a moment, "Anywhere from six months to a year I should imagine."

"A whole year with five old priestesses?" Brooklyn laughed, "Doesn't sound too fun to me."

"Do NOT underestimate these women, gargoyle!" Puck suddenly shot up higher into the air, "They may be good and kind at heart, but they are far older and stronger than anything you've ever come across, mark my words."

"Alright." Goliath said when the fay finally came back down, "We will watch over them for that time, but only if we have your word that they shall not cause any trouble in this world."

"Done!" Puck crowed and shook the large gargoyle's hand.

"Are you sure about this, lad?" Hudson asked, eyeing the stones.

"Yes." Goliath said, "Now, tell us how they are to be awakened, Puck."

"I thought you'd never ask!" The fay landed cross-legged on the table in front of the still glowing stones. "First of all, each priestess will need a host to awaken her and be her guide while she's awake, so to speak. I need five volunteers, come now, don't be shy!"

All those gathered looked around at each other for a moment, finally Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington all stepped up closer to the table.

"I guess I'll do it," Brooklyn grumbled.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to do it instead?" Angela suddenly asked Hudson.

"No lass, I'm fine, truly." The older gargoyle said reassuringly.

"So that's five of us then," Lexington said, "This is actually kind of exciting!"

"Excellent!" Puck grinned wickedly, "Now, you can take the Fire Priestess." He placed the red stone in front of the slightly flustered Brooklyn. "Let's see, I think you'll be able to handle the Earth Priestess big boy!" Puck put the green stone in front of Broadway. "Next, the Mind and Body Priestesses," The lavender stone was put in front of Hudson and the yellow stone in front of Lexington. "We'll give the Beast Priestess to you, my mighty Goliath." Puck put the black stone in front of him, "For she is the leader of these creatures if ever there was one and the most powerful of the five by far if she is provoked." Goliath looked down at the black jewel, its heat was seeping into his skin. "Now," Puck stretched and looked at all of them, "The process for waking them up is fairly simple." He went on explaining how each priestess was to be awakened. Each would have to be woken up one at a time and they would need to begin as soon as the full moon was high enough to be seen, since he was unsure about how much time it would take for each of them to come fully awake and allow themselves to be drawn through the portals. While Puck was explaining the spells needed to awaken the priestesses, David Xanatos walked into the room.

"I'll be glad to furnish rooms for them after they've woken up, so to speak." He said after the situation was explained to him. "But perhaps next time call me in before you make plans to unleash ancient priestesses in my building." David left them then to make the preparations for rooms in the castle to be furnished for the incoming "guests".

"He's too serious sometimes," Puck snorted. "However, this is a serious matter, and I am truly most grateful for your help my dear gargoyles."

Goliath growled low in his throat, "You just make sure you hold up your end of the bargain as well. What do we do with the jewels between now and the next full moon?"

"I will put them back into their special bag and hang onto them of course," Puck said. "You all just remember which priestess you are supposed to play host to for when the time comes to wake them from their beauty sleep." He began putting the stones back into the silver bag, the warmth that had been steadily radiating from the table quickly seeped away, leaving those standing closest with a sudden chill.

"Thank you again, my friends." Puck rose into the air and tucked the pouch back into his tunic. "I will see you in a week!" With that, the fay disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well," Elisa sighed, sitting heavily in a chair by the table. "This is going to be interesting."

"Yes," Angela came forward and Broadway brushed his wing against hers. "But perhaps it will be nice having them around for a while, I'm sure they have many stories to tell about all they have seen."

Everyone else agreed with varying degrees of certainty, however things quickly returned to normal as the gargoyles went about their own tasks. Though, deep down, each was contemplating what things around the castle would be like with the priestesses around, and just how much their lives would change.

--A short time later, Puck appeared in the sleeping Alexander's room and quickly molded into his form of Owen. Crossing quietly over to the toddler's crib, Owen reached into the front pocket of his suit and withdrew the silver bag. Holding it up in the light from Alex's nightlight, he watched as the five stones inside shed their light even through the fibers of the unicorn bag. After a moment, he returned the pouch to his pocket and smiled down at the sleeping Alex.

"We will have some very special guests coming soon," Owen said softly. "It is my hope that they will be able to give you some of the knowledge that I cannot, little one." He turned and started to leave the room when a thought occurred to him, turning he looked out of the nearest window and happened to see one of the gargoyles gliding by. "Hmmm, perhaps I should have told them……oh well, they will be fine finding out on their own." Owen smirked slightly and left the room, the five portal stones sending an endless stream of warmth into his chest.


	3. Lissan and Avecti

Author's Note: Well I am so excited at how quickly this is coming along! I suppose I had it in me the whole time and just didn't realize it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 3, and PLEASE review my dear readers.

Until next time,

Dragonwing

Three

--The full moon shone brightly in the sky when the gargoyles gathered to wait for Puck to arrive with the stones. They had all discussed the awakening process several times and some were even looking forward to meeting the priestesses. Finally, Puck appeared silver pouch in hand. He grinned at them, "I still can't tell you how much I appreciate you taking care of this for me." The fay landed on the stone walkway and opened the bag, "Now, does everyone remember whose host they're supposed to be?"

"Yes, we know." Goliath stepped forward and took the black and silver stone. Each of the other gargoyles went to Puck and got their respective stones as well. Elisa, Angela and Bronx watched from the side, Angela and Elisa had insisted on staying to watch just in case something went wrong. David Xanatos joined them as well, to "observe", he said.

"Excellent," Puck said once each gargoyle had taken his stone. "Now, who would like to go first?" They all looked at each other, but no one made a move. Finally, after Puck started tapping his foot on the stone floor, Lexington stepped forward with the pale yellow stone cradled in his palm.

"I'll go." The green gargoyle said, "Where did you say she is again?"

"Ah the priestess Lissan, the Priestess of the Body. She is in the mountains of the Orient if my memory serves me correctly. Now come forward here and the rest of you form a circle around him." They did as they were bid and Puck instructed Lexington, "Hold the stone out in front of you, yes like that, and I want you to picture in your mind those mountains, picture snow and stone and soft clouds. You remember what to say to her when you see her?"

"Yes," Lexington closed his eyes and focused on everything Puck was describing. "I'm ready when you are."

"Good," Puck spread his hands and began to recite: "Priestess Lissan. Now is your Time! Time has come and Time has gone while you slept. It is Time to awaken, to rejoin the world you once knew. Awaken Lissan! Awaken and Learn!"

The jewel in Lexington's hands grew so hot he feared that he would drop it. It glowed so brightly that those watching had to shield their eyes from the bright yellow light. The images Lexington had been imagining in his mind were suddenly right in front of him, the castle and his friends melted away and instead he stood on the side of a large, snow covered mountain. The wind whipped around him but he could not feel the sting of cold that should have accompanied it. Looking at the jewel in his hands, he searched his mind for the words he was supposed to say. Finally, he remembered, "Lissan!" Lexington's voice was carried away with the wind but he continued. "I have come with pure intentions to awaken you. My name is Lexington, and I am to be your host!"

Suddenly, a beam of hot light shot from the stone in his hands into the snow not ten feet away. A shape like a large handprint began to form in the snow, glowing with a warm golden hue ringed in orange. Lexington watched as the snow and rock fell away to reveal an endless looking cavern deep in the mountain's surface. The beam of light from the stone stopped as suddenly as it had began, and he was left staring into the great hand shaped hole. Just then, he saw something start to rise out of the cavern, a figure so bathed in golden light that he couldn't tell any of it's features. The figure landed softly in the snow barely three feet from where Lexington stood. It reached out its hand and touched the stone he held clutched in his claws. Slowly, the light around the priestess melted away and Lexington was left looking at……a _GARGOYLE_!

Lissan smiled at him, revealing pearly white fangs. Her skin was pale gold as was the webbing in the powerful wings that she was stretching out. Wispy yellow hair came down just past her shoulders and was gathered at the back of her neck with some type of comb. She was dressed in a short, white kimono-like robe embroidered with fantastic golden designs. Her startling blue eyes sparkled at him when she finally spoke, her voice hit Lexington's ears like a thousand wind chimes.

"Hello, Lexington." Lissan smiled, closing their now joined hands around the stone. "I am Lissan, the Priestess of the Body. Thank you for agreeing to be my host during this Time."

It took several tries before Lexington was able to speak, "I…I…Wow." He breathed.

Lissan's laugh sent chills down his spine, "Thank you, friend. Tell me, am I the first to be awakened?"

"What?" He struggled to speak properly, "I mean, yes, yes you are the first to wake up."

She sighed softly but still smiled at him, "Then we have a long wait I'm afraid."

"Why is that?" Lexington asked, puzzled.

"Your essence was brought here by the stone to awaken me," Lissan explained. "But we cannot return through the portal to your home, where your body remains, until all of my sisters are ready to leave as well. We must wait for them to be awakened and then we may leave."

"Oh," He was suddenly conscious of their joined hands over the stone and blushed furiously, "Sorry, it was my idea to wake you up first."

She laughed again and squeezed his fingers gently, "It's alright Lexington, I do not mind the wait." Lissan's blue eyes shone as it began to snow around them. "Tell me some things about the world we are in, about your Time."

--Back at Castle Wyvern, Lexington's body stood perfectly still as the stone's light pulsated and glowed and finally shot a beam of light straight into the air. This beam stayed and Puck nodded approvingly. "Well, it looks like he successfully awakened her. Now, who would like to go next?"

"Wait," Goliath said, "Where are they?"

"Oh, didn't I mention? No one will be able to bring their respective priestess back to this location until all of them are awake and ready for travel." Puck shrugged. "Don't worry, he'll be fine there with her until they are all awake. How about you next?" He pointed to Broadway.

"Alright," the gargoyle nodded, clutching the green stone protectively. He moved to stand next to Lexington and Puck began again.

"Now, you carry the stone of the Priestess Avecti, the Priestess of the Earth. She is wrapped in the center of one of the oldest trees in the Amazon. Picture for me, if you please, that hot and steamy jungle. Imagine seeing the largest, oldest tree that still graces this planet, a tree so large you couldn't hope to wrap your arms around it if there were ten of you to help."

Broadway closed his eyes and did as the fay said, when he had a clear picture in his mind he nodded, "Ok, I've got it."

"Excellent," Puck raised his hands. "Avecti! Priestess of the Earth and all it's fruits. I have come with noble intentions to awaken you. It is now that you should awaken and Grow! Grow up from the earth and rejoin the world. Awaken Avecti! Awaken and Learn!"

When Broadway opened his eyes he found himself standing before an enormous tree, one that rivaled even the largest sky scrapers in New York, one of its leaves was easily as big as he was! He could see the steam rising up off of the thick jungle floor, but couldn't feel its heat or moisture. The tree in front of him seemed to pulsate with life, it's leaves were the purest green he'd ever seen. Then he remembered that he was supposed to say something, fumbling and nearly dropping the stone Broadway spoke. "Avecti. I have come with noble intentions to awaken you. I am your host, Broadway."

The stone in his hands flashed a bright, brilliant green. It sent a wave of power flooding over him and the tree, nearly knocking him backwards. The tree blurred in his sight for a split second before becoming outstandingly clear. A beam of green light shot out of the jewel and into the center of the tree trunk and formed the outline of a leaf in the bark. Slowly the layers of bark and wood began to peel away, creating a door-like opening in the tree. It seemed to Broadway that this process took forever, but finally after some time there was a large leaf shaped entrance in the trunk of the great tree. The inside of the tree was so black that it almost looked green, Broadway couldn't see a thing inside of it. Suddenly, a he could make out a spark of green light that started to grow larger and larger as it moved closer to him. He found that he was shaking by the time the glowing green figure reached the edge of the tree doorway. Stepping down, the figure moved slowly towards him, Broadway carefully held out the stone and hoped this wasn't a mistake. The figure touched one hand on the stone and the green light began falling away, revealing emerald green skin and pale green wings that were veined just like the huge leaves on the ancient tree.

Broadway's mouth dropped open, "You're a…you're a….!"

"A gargoyle?" Avecti's full mouth twisted into a smile, her voice reminded Broadway of the sound grass makes when the wind rolls across it. "Yes, and so are you I see. I am Avecti, Priestess of the Earth. Thank you, Broadway, for being my host." Avecti's eyes were deep brown like the bark of the tree she'd emerged from. Her hair was the same dark brown and cascaded down her back in layers and ripples all the way to the base of her tale. Vines and flowers peaked out of her hair and almost seemed to be looking at him. Her clothing consisted of little more than a loincloth and breast band that looked to be leather and were woven and dotted with various strands of ivy and several flowers that Broadway did not recognize. Avecti's only adornments were a set of bronze wrist bands and a bronze pendant with an Aztec sun disc hanging from it. She smiled again and put her other hand on the stone, "It has been a long time since I've had the chance to be awake and Grow, thank you for offering to wake me. How many of my sisters have been awakened already?"

"Um…only one other so far, um…Lissan." Broadway stuttered.

"Lissan was awakened first?" Avecti tilted her head quizzically, a flower peaked out from behind her ear and then quickly disappeared again. "That does not happen often, ah well, it is good for her to have the honor from time to time." She smiled, she was nearly tall enough to look him in the eye. "So, Broadway, tell me of the world I am to see."


	4. Flarizon and Fortana

Author's Note: Here is chapter 4! It's amazing to me how reluctant I was to start this story, and now how quickly the chain of events keeps coming to me as I sit here and attempt to do my Philosophy of Religion paper….ah well, the mind needs creative exercise does it not? I hope you all enjoy! Please review!

Happy reading!

Dragonwing

Four

--Both Lexington and Broadway stood frozen, jewels in hand, while the others stood around them. Time was going by and Puck was growing impatient.

"Alright, it's nearly midnight and we've only awakened two of the five priestesses," Puck tugged Brooklyn over to the two frozen gargoyles. "It's your turn my son, and let's be a little quick about it shall we?" He ignored Brooklyn's snort of protest and continued, "You hold the stone for the Priestess Flarizon, the Priestess of Fire. She is sealed deep within the bowls of a volcano. I need you to picture that hollowed mountain, picture the flowing lava and the constant threat of eruption."

Brooklyn sighed and closed his eyes, holding out the red stone. It seemed like the world around him started to melt away before Puck had even finished saying: "Flarizon! Priestess of Fire! I have come with clear intentions to awaken you. Rekindle your flame and join this world! Let your fire Burn again. Burn once again Flarizon! Awaken and Learn!"

Brooklyn was aware of the smell of molten rock and tar. He opened his eyes and jumped when he realized he was standing on the edge of a huge active volcano. Looking around, it seemed the volcano took up all of the available land and was surrounded on all sides by the ocean, though which ocean he had no idea. A stream of smoke curled out of the mouth of the volcano but Brooklyn could still see the lava bubbling below. Gripping the rock beneath his feet, he held out the stone and recited the words Puck had told him: "Flarizon! I have come with clear intentions to awaken you. I am to be your host. My name is Brooklyn."

A hot, red light shot from the stone and into the volcano. Brooklyn grit his teeth and clutched the jewel as the volcano beneath him began to shake. A burst of lava shot into the air and for a split second Brooklyn was sure that Puck had tricked him and that he was going to die. Suddenly, the lava sank back down into the volcano and began to cave in on itself. He could have sworn for a second there that the edges of the caved in lava formed a star shape before a figure covered in fierce red light started to slowly rise out of the pit. Tongues of fire lashed out of the light around the creature and then pulled back in just as quickly as they came. Finally the priestess was floated less than five feet from where Brooklyn stood. He resisted the urge to retreat a step when it came closer and stood on the ledge with him. Reaching out, she touched the stone in his hands, the heat radiating from her making Brooklyn break out in a sweat. Slowly, the red light melted away from her body, and the Priestess Flarizon stood regarding him with coal gray eyes. Her dusky red skin gleamed in the light being thrown up by the stone and her wings were webbed with black. Thick black hair was pulled into a thick braid that reached nearly down to her waist. Her wrists and ankles were branded with strange symbols that Brooklyn didn't recognize, and another larger symbol was burned into the hollow between her collar bones. Flarizon was sheathed in a black corset-type garment that connected to black shorts and a thick black belt with a silver buckle sinched tightly around her ample waist. One finely arched brow rose in amusement at the look of surprise written on Brooklyn's face.

"You—" Brooklyn sputtered, "You're a _GARGOYLE_!"

"Yes, I know." Flarizon's voice rolled over him like the ringing sound hot iron makes after being struck with a hammer. "As are you, which I must say is rather surprising. I am Flarizon, Priestess of Fire. Thank you for consenting to be my host, Brooklyn." She placed her other hand on the stone, jarring Brooklyn out of his stupor.

"So…uh….what now?" He asked dumbly.

Flarizon's deep laughter made the hair on his neck stand on end, "Now, we wait for the last two to be awakened. It should take some time. While we wait, tell me what awaits us, Brooklyn."

--When the beam of red light shot out of Brooklyn's stone and stayed as the other two were, Puck beckoned for Hudson to come forward. "Now listen carefully," Puck said once the older gargoyle was in place. "I've located Fortana's resting place beneath the city. It just so happens that the river you are named for runs right over where she lies in slumber, so it shouldn't be as difficult as I previously thought to awaken the Priestess of the Mind. Take you place, we're running out of time! You know what to picture, I'm sure." Hudson had barely gotten into position before Puck began chanting, "Fortana! Priestess of the Mind, such a dangerous territory. I have come with wise intentions to awaken you! Your Knowledge has been sorely missed in this world. Awaken to us now, bring back the Knowledge you hold! Awaken dear Fortana. Awaken and Learn."

Hudson already had a clear picture of the river he had taken his name from before Puck had finished speaking. When he opened his eyes, he was standing on the bank of the Hudson barely outside of the twinkling lights of the city. Hudson looked at the lavender stone in his hands and then at the water in front of him. Stepping to the waters' edge, he spoke clearly and loudly, "Fortana! Aye, I have come with wise intentions to awaken you. My name is Hudson, and I have consented to be your host." A stream of lavender light shot from the stone into the water at the center of the steadily flowing river. The light then formed, what looked like to Hudson, the outline of an eye looking out of the water. The water within that outline suddenly caved inward down past the bottom of the river and deep into the ground. It seemed like he stood there for hours watching the pit grow deeper and deeper while the river continued to flow around it. Then, Hudson finally began to see a faint lavender glow coming up from the pit. Slowly but surely, a figure shrouded in lavender light rose out of the eye-shaped precipice and began gliding towards him. It landed on the edge of the water, the river nipping at its heels as it placed one light bathed hand on the jewel cradled in Hudson's palms. Slowly the light ebbed away from the priestess and Hudson's eyes grew wide at the creature that was revealed to him.

Fortana's pale lavender skin glowed in the full moonlight and the white webbing on her wings shimmered like they themselves _were_ made of moonbeams. Her smile was gentle and her violet eyes serene as she looked at him. The wind breezed through her short, somewhat spiky, cream colored hair. It lifted the edges of the silver and cream sarong that was draped over one shoulder before coming down to wrap around her slender hips.

Fortana smiled knowingly up at Hudson, "I can see that you recognize what I am. That I am a creature like you." Her voice was cool and relaxing to Hudson's ears and seemed to carry a melody with it that instantly calmed his nerves. "I thank you, Hudson, for agreeing to be my host in this new time." She cocked her head slightly as if listening to a distant sound and nodded before placing her other hand on the stone with Hudson's and smiling again. "It seems we only have to wait for one more of my sisters to be awakened, and then we can return to your home, Hudson."

Hudson found that he could speak freely and easily with the priestess and felt no anxiety in her presence. "Aye, Goliath has the task of awakening…I can't remember her name, the Priestess of the Beasts, I believe."

"Seshseshet." Fortana smiled fondly and shook her head. "Then we should not be here too long. Seshseshet is not very difficult to awaken, it is putting her back to sleep that is the hard part." She laughed softly and, looking past him to the winking city lights, made a small noise of approval. "Yes, I think I will enjoy learning about this new world. It will be interesting to see exactly how much has changed. Tell me a little bit about this world will you?"

--Puck nodded approvingly when Hudson's beam of light joined the others, then turned to Goliath. "Only one more priestess to go, my good Goliath. Shall we? Time is running out more quickly than I would like."

Goliath growled in assent and stepped up to complete the new circle formed by his motionless clan mates. He held out the warm, dark stone in his palms and nodded for Puck to begin.

"Alright," Puck sighed, happy to finally complete this draining task. "Imagine for me, Goliath, the desert. Hot, dry, nothing around but miles of sand. Now picture a great, stone pyramid, one that no man has set foot in since its construction. Do you see it? Good, then let us begin."


	5. Seshseshet

Author's Note: Well, I can certainly see that several people have been reading "The Five Priestesses", and that's great! However, it makes it difficult for me to know if I'm getting characterization of the original characters right, or if people are generally enjoying the story, if I get no feedback. Just a thought. Anyway, here's chapter five! I will be out of town during the coming week so chapter six most likely won't be ready until the first week of December, maybe during that time you lovely readers will be able to let me know how the story is coming along. Haha, I hope everyone has a fabulous Thanksgiving!

Until then all you readers and writers!

Dragonwing

Five

--"Seshseshet!" Puck cried, fatigue clearly written on his face as he called the last priestess. "Priestess of the Beasts! I have come with docile intentions to awaken you. It has been many years since you last Prowled this earth. Awaken so that you may Prowl again. Awaken, Seshseshet, and Learn!"

Goliath felt himself leave the castle and when he next opened his eyes he was standing in front of the mouth of a great pyramid. The sun beat down harshly but he did not feel its heat, he looked around and saw that the sand that had once covered the pyramid was suspended in the air around it, whirling in a giant vortex. Quickly, Goliath stepped into the pyramid using the silver light from the stone to light the way. Almost instantly, the doorway sealed shut behind him and he felt, rather than heard, the masses of sand settling back down on top of and around the pyramid. Steeling himself, Goliath stepped further into the structure. There were many paintings on the walls of the hallway he was in, most of them depicting five glowing figures, the same colors as the five stones Puck had brought to them. He saw the five figures interacting with humans, battling with enemies, and finally he saw images of each one of them laying down to sleep in the places that Puck had said they would be. When he reached the end of the hall, he saw that there were three different doorways to choose from. Goliath held out the stone and repeated the words the fay had told him to say: "Seshseshet! I have come with docile intentions to awaken you. My name is Goliath. I will be your host."

The stone grew bright in his palms and threatened to blind him with the light, a beam of silver light burst from the stone and into the left-most doorway. A harsh, grating sound filled Goliath's ears as the door to the passage pulled out and open, allowing the beam to penetrate down another long hallway. Goliath swiftly made his way down this new passage, following the beam. When at last he came to a large chamber the light intensified further and centered on a large painting in the middle of the floor. The painting was of a black and silver figure reaching out to all manner of beasts and birds. They swarmed around the figure and seemed almost lifelike as the light from the stone seeped into every pore of the painting. The outline of the painting itself began growing more and more sharp and soon the painting itself began to sink into the floor of the chamber, revealing an endless looking pit. It seemed to Goliath that he stood there for hours before a faint silver light finally began to rise out of the hole in the chamber floor. The figure that rose slowly out of the pit was bathed in swirls of silver and black light, sending light throughout the entire chamber which revealed itself to be much larger that Goliath had originally thought. Reaching out a hand, the creature touched the pulsating stone in Goliath's hands and the large gargoyle stood astonished at what he soon saw.

Seshseshet was just as tall as him and easily as well muscled, though her muscle had proportioned itself to accommodate her female form. Her skin was polished black and the webbing in her wings was startlingly silver. Long silver curls that were almost white trailed down to brush the joints where her wings joined into her back. Seshseshet's eyes were onyx orbs looking straight into his own. She was dressed in flowing Egyptian linens, a long skirt with slits going all the way up to each hip and held in place by a bronze belt. Her top, covering her chest but leaving her stomach and back bare, was made of the same material and wound up around her neck to be held in place by a bronze collar. Both collar and belt had large Egyptian scarabs for clasps that gleamed in the light still being thrown around the chamber. Bronze bands also shined from her wrists and ankles, and a bronze circlet held her hair back from her face.

In a melodic voice that drummed in Goliath's ears like thunder, Seshseshet said: "I am Seshseshet, the Priestess of the Beasts. I thank you, Goliath, for being my host." Her fangs gleamed at him when she smiled, "I see I am the last to awaken, it is just as well. We can all return now to your home if they are ready." She placed her other hand on the stone.

Goliath managed to find his voice through his surprise, "Puck did not tell us that you are a……"

"Gargoyle?" Seshseshet finished for him and chuckled low in her throat. "That does not surprise me. Then again, we have never been awakened by gargoyles before, so I am sure my sisters were as much surprised as I was to see you here waiting for me." She looked up suddenly and listened to some sound Goliath could not hear. "It is time, Goliath, we are all ready to return and spend some time in the world again."

--Puck sighed with relief when the beam from Goliath's stone joined the other four. Now five multicolored rays of light were shining straight up into the sky as the five gargoyles stood frozen in a large circle. "Finally! They are all awake and ready to return." He turned to the three who had been watching in fascination the whole time. "Would you three stand nearby just in case any of them are a little wobbly coming out of it? The longer one stays like that, the weaker they will be when they come back." Elisa moved to stand behind Lexington while Angela went to support Broadway and David moved near Brooklyn and Hudson. Bronx also moved near Hudson and whimpered. Puck nodded and quickly glanced at the soon-to-set moon, "Alright, let's get this finished!" He held up his hands once more and called on the meager strain of power that he still possessed. "Priestesses all! The Earth, Fire, Beasts, Mind, and Body! You are all awake! It is time now to come to this world with your hosts and see what has passed while you slumbered. Leave your resting places, now!"

The castle floor beneath them shook with the force of power coming from the five jewels. The air in the center of the circle formed by the gargoyles crackled and flashed with power and suddenly, they could see the outline of five figures standing in the middle of the circle. They steadily grew clearer and clearer, until with one final flash of light, the five priestesses were standing in the ring of gargoyles and the light from all of the stones suddenly went out. Elisa barely had time to catch Lexington before he fell backwards onto the ground. Angela steadied Broadway until he was seated on the floor, his head lolled back on her shoulder. David helped support Brooklyn as best he could while Hudson dropped shakily to one knee and rubbed the whimpering Bronx on the head. Goliath, having spent the least amount of time awakening a priestess, swayed unsteadily but remained standing.

"We were getting worried about you." Elisa said, helping Lexington sit up. "Next time we'll have to……" She looked up, saw the priestesses, and forgot what she was about to say. In fact everyone that hadn't been involved withthe awakening of the priestesses was staring at them.

"Well," David was the first to speak. "This is certainly a surprising turn of events."

"Oh!" Puck crossed his arms and smirked. "Did I forget to mention that the priestesses are gargoyles? Silly me. Oh well, thank you my dear gargoyles for awakening them and escorting them during their stay. I myself, have business to attend to."

"Puck." Fortana's voice rang out, drawing everyone's attention to her. "You're going to leave without even telling us the reason we've been awakened?"

"Ah, well……." Puck clasped his hands behind his back. "It so happens that there's not any real world jeopardizing reason for your awakening, it's merely been a while since you were last awake and you know very well that you must be awake every once in a while in order for the magic to stay potent."

"Yes, we know that." Fortana's voice rolled over everyone's ears, "So exactly _how_ long has it been since we were last awakened?"

"Hmm…" The fay hovered a few feet in the air. "I'd say close to 1500 or 1600 years, give or take."

"1500 years?" Seshseshet asked, narrowing her black eyes at Puck. "I find it hard to believe that nothing happened during that time that we were not needed for."

"Well, after the last time," Puck cleared his throat. "There was some dispute over who should be allowed to call on you next, so it was decided that I would hang onto the jewels until a suitable time came for you to be awakened again. It just so happened that I didn't see any situation arise that would particularly benefit from your help."

"I see," Fortana said slowly, she crossed swiftly over to the fay and took his chin in one hand. Her eyes flashed with lavender light briefly and Puck squirmed in her grasp. After a moment she let him go and sighed, "I think there were several situations that could have been benefited from our help. But, they have all long passed. Do not do that anymore, Puck, after we go to sleep again."

"As you wish, milady." Puck bowed somewhat mockingly before rising into the air, "I will leave you now with your hosts and will return soon to see if you require anything." He glanced pointedly at David before disappearing from sight.

"We could have been awakened before now?" Lissan's musical voice floated through the air as she moved and placed a hand gently on Fortana's arm.

"Yes," The Mind Priestess sighed again, "He did not want the responsibility of finding hosts to wake us up, this time he had no choice if he didn't want to mess the magic up. Oh well, what's done is done." She turned back to those still watching and smiled. "Hello, I am Fortana."

"Hi," Angela was the first to move forward, she took the hand Fortana offered and smiled. "I'm Angela."

"Lissan." The Body Priestess held out her hand next and smiled.

"I'm Avecti." The Earth Priestess introduced herself next. She nudged Flarizon with her wing.

The Fire Priestess sighed, "My name is Flarizon."

"And I am Seshseshet." The Beast Priestess nodded.

Everyone introduced themselves to the priestesses, and though they tried to keep the atmosphere casual, there was still a heavy air of amazement radiating from those gathered. They just couldn't stop staring at the group of priestesses, if it wasn't the signs burned into Flarizon's flesh that drew their eyes it was the shifting flowers weaving through Avecti's hair, or Lissan and Fortana's effortless grace, or the sheer fact that Seshseshet was the largest _female_ gargoyle they had ever seen!

"The sun will be rising soon," Goliath said after the basic introductions were made. "It will be good for all of us to sleep, and then tomorrow night we can begin showing you whatever you would like to see."

"I had prepared rooms for you," David said, an amused look on his face. "But seeing as you _are_ gargoyles, perhaps you would prefer to be out here on the battlements with your hosts?"

Seshseshet surprised everyone with her answer, "We will stay inside this time. Yes, that would be preferable."

"Excellent," David gestured into the castle. "Allow me to show you to your rooms then." He started to go inside and was nearly run over as Bronx came bounding outside, he had run inside shortly after they had arrived. The gargoyle dog slid to a halt when he saw the priestesses. Carefully moving forward, he sniffed each of them, moving down the line until he got to Seshseshet. Bronx froze, his hackles rising as he growled uncertainly at the ebony skinned priestess.

"Hey Bronx, come on." Lexington tried to get a hold of Bronx's neck, then leapt back when the dog turned and snapped at him. "Hey! He's never done that before!" Lexington stopped when Lissan put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

Seshseshet looked down at Bronx, when she spoke it was in a low, whispery language that sent chills down the Manhattan group's spines. She spoke for several minutes, and when she had finished Bronx leapt up, planting his huge forepaws on her hips and licking her face. She smiled and patted the dog's head, then whispered something else in the strange language in his ear. Bronx barked agreeably and ran over to Lexington to lick his face as well.

"What…what was that?" Elisa stepped next to Goliath and gazed at the Priestess.

"The language of the Beasts." Seshseshet regarded the human woman with her dark eyes, "I simply told him who I was and asked him to apologize to Lexington for snapping at him. He is fine now." She turned and looked to the horizon, "The sun is rising, it's been a long time since I've seen that." All five of the priestesses gazed at the coming sun almost wistfully. Seshseshet continued, "You all should sleep, we know it was very tiring awakening us. We can talk tonight." She strode past David into the castle, the other priestesses followed. Fortana and Lissan stopped at the door and turned back.

"Thank you for awakening us." Lissan smiled at them and nodded at Lexington.

"Yes," Fortana smiled at Hudson. "We are all very grateful, even if we all don't show it."

David nodded to the gargoyles and Elisa and followed them inside.

"Well, this has been an interesting night." Elisa sighed, "I'll see you all tonight when you wake up."

"Bye Elisa," Broadway yawned and put an arm around Angela as they made their way to their places on the battlement.

"Get some rest yourself while we are sleeping," Goliath hugged Elisa. "Hopefully this will all become clearer tonight. I must admit I am somewhat confused about this."

Elisa smiled and shook her head, "I'm _more_ than somewhat confused, but they seem alright."

"Yes," Goliath kissed her quickly, for the sun was steadily rising. "See you tonight." He leapt up to the top battlement and took his place just as the sun hit the castle.


	6. Time To Explore

Author's Note: Ok, so this is a little later than I was anticipating. Ok, so it's about 3 months later than I was anticipating. But, as we know, life tends to get us rushed and we don't have as much time to spend on certain activities. A special thanks to Courtney KA-AK for the lovely and funny review, though. It was just the motivation I needed to get myself in gear and get another, albeit somewhat short, chapter up! And I am going to slightly use the suggestion you gave me, so thank you! So here is Chapter Six! Hopefully Chapter Seven won't take as long to finish. Enjoy, and as always, please review!

Thanks again!

Dragonwing

Six

--The events of the previous night seemed like a dream to the Manhattan gargoyles as they awoke the next night. Each stretched and yawned and then became quiet and almost apprehensive as the memory of what they'd done came calling. They came together on the battlements and slowly made their way into the castle, to their surprise the five priestess gargoyles were already up and busy with various different tasks.

Fortana and Seshseshet were sitting on the couch reading, surrounded by piles upon piles of books they'd gotten from the castle library. Lissan was in the small kitchen nearby cooking something on the stove while Avecti sat on the counter top watching and handing over ingredients whenever Lissan asked for them. Flarizon sat in a chair at the kitchen table examining a laptop David had given her, her clawed fingers quickly flying over the keys as if she'd always had access to a computer.

"Oh, good morning." Lissan was the first to notice the staring Manhattan gargoyles. "Or, I suppose I should say, good evening."

Broadway was the first to move, "That smells really good." He ambled over to the pot on the stove and inhaled deeply, "Smells great, actually. What is it?"

Lissan laughed and Lexington felt every nerve in his body leap as if electrocuted. The priestess saw him jump and immediately stopped. "I'm sorry, Lexington. I'd forgotten that could happen." 

"What _was_ that?" Lexington felt tingly all over and was surprised he couldn't see sparks flying off of his skin. 

"There will be a few side effects like that for the first few days after an Awakening." Fortana explained from behind her book. "It shouldn't be anything serious, just let us know if something we do accidentally causes a reaction."

"Are you going to read ALL of those books tonight?" Angela asked, staring at the mountain of literature that took up most of the floor space around the couch. 

"We already have read most of them." Seshseshet's deep voice rolled across the room. "We have been reading all day."

"All day…" Goliath repeated slowly, "But…but that would mean that you—"  
"Didn't sleep during the day?" Flarizon finished for him and grinned at them over the top of the computer. "Trust me, if you had been asleep as long as we were, you wouldn't want to go to bed either."

"So, you can _choose_ not to turn to stone during the day?" Brooklyn asked. "But, _how_ is that possible?"

"After some time it became necessary," Fortana smiled sadly, "At the time, we were no longer safe to sleep wherever the sun happened to catch us and we had to give up that luxury."

"Luxury?" Lexington laughed, "I'd love to not have to turn to stone every day!"

Lissan held his gaze for a moment and shook her head. "No, Lexington, no you wouldn't. It is a huge responsibility and required much sacrifice on our part."

"How did you do it?" Broadway asked around a mouthful of the stew Lissan had been cooking.

"We will not discuss it." Seshseshet looked up sternly and snapped her book shut. "What was done happened many years ago and will not be repeated. Not by anyone." She looked at each of the gargoyles to make sure that they understood before standing up and stretching out her great silver wings. The sheets of bronze that made up her belt and necklace clicked together as she moved and her other bronze adornments winked in the light from the lamps by the couch. "Now, I should like to see this city that we have awoken in. We waited for our hosts to wake up and now it is time to explore." She looked at Goliath expectantly.

"Yes, of course." Goliath turned to Angela. "When Elisa arrives, please let her know where I've gone?"

"Sure." Angela smiled at her father and went to get some of Lissan's stew for herself. 

"I'm ready to explore as well," Fortana placed her book on top of one of the piles and turned to Hudson. "If that is alright with you, of course."

The older gargoyle nodded, "Aye, I'd be honored to show you the city." The four of them left and were soon followed by Brooklyn and Flarizon, and then Broadway and Avecti. 

"Just let me clean this up and we will go, ok Lexington?" Lissan smiled and began putting the dirty dishes in the sink.

"I'll take care of that, you go ahead." Angela said. "I can remember when I first arrived here, I couldn't wait to see the city."

Lissan smiled warmly and touched the female's shoulder, "Thank you. Well, let's go then!" She and Lexington left while Angela continued cleaning the kitchen. Bronx whined at her feet and she knew exactly what he wanted.

"Here you are, you beggar." Angela put the last of the stew in a bowl and gave it to the dog. 

"I see they've all left." David said from the doorway. "They are fascinating creatures, those priestesses." 

"Don't get any funny ideas." Angela warned, she was supported by a growl from Bronx.

"Oh, don't worry, I've learned my lesson when dealing with magical forces as old as they are. I'll have someone come and take the books they're finished with back to the library, no doubt they'll want to read the rest of them tomorrow." He shook his head and left Angela with the dishes, though she did hear him murmur as he left, "Fascinating creatures."

--"So this is New York?" Fortana's voice carried over the wind to Hudson as they glided over the city. All of the gargoyles had split up after leaving the castle, and Hudson had decided to head in the direction of Central Park. 

"Aye, and this is only a small portion of it." Hudson glided lower and landed with a thump beneath a cluster of trees in the park. "The entire city itself is separated into neighborhoods that spread out over much of the land."

"It reminds me of something," Fortana landed nimbly beside him and smiled. "Perhaps it's Rome, or the city of Memphis in Egypt, or even somewhere in India when all of the candles in every home were lit at night." 

"You've been to both of those places?" Hudson asked, genuinely interested.

"Yes," she looked down at herself and laughed. "As you can see, I favored India during our time there. Each of us tend to wear the clothes of the Awakening place that most influenced us. Well, except for Flarizon, I'm not entirely sure where she got those clothes from." She laughed harder and Hudson felt as if he'd suddenly been hit with a wave of cool, clean air. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself on his knees with Fortana kneeling in front of him. Her hands were on his shoulders and she looked very worried. "Hudson I am so sorry! I completely forgot."

"No, it's fine." Hudson found that he suddenly felt the best he'd felt in years. "In fact, I'm quite enjoying it."

Fortana smiled, "Good, I'm glad you are alright. Actually, it's been so long since I've laughed like that, I was afraid I'd hurt you."

"T'would take more than a good laugh to get rid of me." Hudson stood slowly and stretched his wings. "Would you like to continue with the tour, miss Fortana?"

"Yes," She smiled and stood as well, "And this time I'll be more careful, the effects should wear off in a few days or so." She pushed up into the air and glided over the trees.

Hudson found that he too, could simply push off of the ground far enough to get airborne, instead of running and jumping off of something. "Hmm," He mused as he followed the priestess. "I hope these effects don't take too long to wear off." 


	7. Family Trees

Fragment/Puck

Author's Note: Another special thanks to Courtney & KA-AK for their interest in this story and their wonderful idea suggestions! I had actually been turning several ideas over in my head about how to explain the Priestess's origins, and I must say that their last suggestion helped me make up my mind! Oh, and to answer your question, Courtney and KA-AK, Lissan's name is pronounced like this: the "Li" is pronounced the same as the "li" in the word "lick" (a weird example, I know) and then the "ssan" is pronounced like the end of the word "Nissan", therefore "Li-ssan". Hope that was helpful! (And semi-easy to understand.) Anyway, on to the next chapter!

Much love,

Dragonwing

Seven

--"Fortana had a feeling something like this would happen." Lissan said as she watched the stream of cars, motorcycles, and buses go by on the highway going into New York City. They had perched on the edge of a building when she'd caught sight of the ever flowing river of cars and had stopped so she could watch. "She kept saying that one day humans would figure out a way to stop riding horses, and she was right." The Priestess smirked, "I probably owe her a favor or something, its very possible we made a bet on it." She turned to Lexington. "When were these vehicles first invented?"

"Um…I…" Lexington stammered, he'd been startled by her direct way of speaking and the way she put so much thought into each word she said. "I used to know…" he trailed off, embarrassed that he couldn't remember one of the first facts he'd looked up when they'd begun to learn about this century.

"It's alright," Lissan smiled, "But if you happen to remember, let me know before Fortana finds out, I'd like to know if she was right before she herself knows."

"No problem." Lexington sighed and wracked his brain, still searching for the answer.

Lissan was just about to ask him a different question when he suddenly sprang up, "I've got it! They started working with steam powered engines in the late 1700s, but an internal combustion engine wasn't used until the 1800s, and cars really didn't get going until the Model T Ford came out in 1915! Wow! That was killing me, not being able to remember!"

Lissan giggled into her hand, trying to control herself, but the giggle broke through into another full out laugh. Lexington again felt the sensation of sparks flying over his skin, and he could have sworn that his body lifted off of the ground for half a second.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The Priestess immediately stopped laughing and sighed. "I promise this won't last too much longer."

"It's ok. Really." Lexington smiled and sat back down next to her, gazing out at the distant cars. "You know, it's almost hard to believe that they're all filled with people."

"Yes, that's true." She drew her knees up and rested her chin on them. "And you don't have much interaction with the humans of this age, do you Lexington?"

"No, unfortunately not really." Lexington admitted. "Only a few, because so many of these humans either believe we don't exist, or they believe that we are monsters and don't belong here."

"We _are_ part of a different age." Lissan sighed wistfully, "A different Time altogether. Even though I am much older than you are…we still come from the same origins, ultimately. I have a feeling that the gargoyles would have gone away soon after your original time ended anyway. Though from what we have Learned, there are still some left. Scattered. I just wish……" she trailed off. Lexington felt a strange tugging in the pit of his stomach, and he looked over to see that Lissan was crying.

"Lissan! Don't cry…I….we…Everything is fine, really! What's wrong?" His hands flailed awkwardly before he let them fall down by his sides. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You have nothing to apologize for." Lissan looked up and wiped her eyes. "It's just me, thinking about how different the world has turned out from what I'd expected, or rather, hoped for."

"I see." Lexington was silent for a little while before a thought occurred to him. "When you said earlier…how we are all from the same origins? That doesn't mean that you're like, my six times great-grandmother or something, are you?" His voice cracked and Lissan smiled.

"No, Lexington. Although we _are_ all related in the fact that we are both _gargoyles_, you and I are not blood relatives. My sisters and I……well, we share the same mother."

"So……you all have different fathers?" Lexington asked.

"In a way, that is, to say…" She sighed and looked calmly into Lexington's eyes. "Our mother was _the_ Mother, the first gargoyle, since she was the only one of her kind she did not specifically need a male to reproduce, and her children were those who have spread out over the world and became the breeds of gargoyles that have survived to this day. Your clan could very likely trace your heritage at least back to one of her grandchildren, if not one of her original children themselves. But my sisters and I, the five of us, we are…different. Our mother had lived much longer than any creature should or needs to. She knew that she was going to die soon, but felt that she needed to entrust the care of all of her offspring to someone. However, nearly all of them had moved on and started families and clans of their own, she knew it would have been selfish to ask one of them to give up their lives to take her place. So, she made her last clutch of eggs, five in total, and used all of her remaining strength to instill in them the virtues and facets that she believed were the building blocks of life. Fire, Earth, Mind, Body, and Beast. Each one volatile and dangerous by itself, but powerful and productive when made to work together. But, in order for us to live and continuously watch over the other children, she had to make it so that we would have to sleep for years at a time, Awaken to check on everyone, and then go back to sleep. Then, when we decided to give up our ability to rest during the day, we made more sacrifices….but that is neither here nor there." Lissan paused and looked out at the cars again, Lexington could only stare as he tried to piece her story together in his mind and get some kind of mental picture of what their mother must have been like.

"After a time," she continued. "Men began to hear of these five 'goddesses' or 'angels' or even 'demons' who could be awakened to 'help' with situations in the world. We agreed to help those whom we saw fit, and it seemed to be working all right. But now, I think that we were left asleep for too long. Most of the children are either in hiding or gone off to parts unknown, or dead……we've failed."

"No!" Lexington didn't realize he'd shouted until he saw Lissan's stunned expression. "There are still gargoyles who need you! And not just us, there are others! Ones that I'm sure even the mother never dreamed of, but they're _here_ and they need to know that you are there for them!"

"What do you mean, gargoyles that even the mother could not have imagined?" She looked at him quizzically. "Our mother knew every scale and hair on her children's bodies, all five hundred of the original ones and even down into most of the grandchildren."

"Well what I'm talking about is…did you say _five hundred_? Never mind, we'll talk about that later. What I mean is, there are some gargoyles who…were not born gargoyles."

"Excuse me?" Lissan stood and spread her wings. "What did you say?"

Lexington stood too, feeling slightly cowed by the golden Priestess. "I mean, a few years ago there was a scientist, a real sadistic bastard, and he performed experiments on humans to turn them into…into gargoyles. One of them was Elisa's brother." He began to feel another strange feeling, but this one was in his ribcage and felt like something was going to burst out of it. "And then there was also a clone made of Goliath and he, Thailog, in turn made clones of the rest of us, but we were able to stop him and the other clones were taken in by the gargoyles that were originally humans and……" He stopped babbling when the pain in his ribs suddenly intensified. Lexington looked up to see waves of golden electricity shooting up and down Lissan's body and around her wings. She had a look on her face of pure fury, one that he had never expected to see on the calm and caring Priestess. Rage seemed to pour out of her like water from a dam. She threw her wings out and roared into the night, a sound that caused the very building they were still standing on to shudder and Lexington to drop to his knees with pain.

Lissan looked down at him and her expression softened ever so slightly, but she made no move to touch him. "I'm sorry." Her voice had taken on that ethereal, reverberating quality it had had when she'd first Awakened. "I do not mean to be rude, but I must see my sisters now, this instant."

"Alright," Lexington gasped and struggled to stand. "We'll go back to the castle and meet up with them there." He nearly leapt into the air when Lissan scooped him up into her arms. The energy coming off of the Priestess was so intense he thought for a moment that he would faint, but he was relieved she was offering to carry him back, he wasn't sure he could have made it on his own at that point. Lissan pushed off of the building with surprising speed and raced towards the castle, leaving the still flowing river of cars and their unsuspecting passengers behind.

--Elsewhere, at different points in the city, each of the remaining Priestesses stopped dead in their tracks, listening to something that their hosts could not hear. They each made their apologies but insisted that they return to the castle immediately. Though none of them could get a clear message of why Lissan was so angry, they knew that to make the placid Priestess of the Body react that way, it had to be something horrific. Each Priestess sped back to the castle with their hosts in tow, though nothing could have prepared them for what they would learn once they arrived.


	8. A Visit To The Labyrinth

Author's Note: Sorry this took a little longer to post dear readers, exams are quickly approaching and this writer has quite a few projects to go along with them. But I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and while I'd like to thank Courtney & KA-AK for their wonderful ideas, I've already got an angle that I would like this chapter to take, but I certainly hope everyone will continue reading, enjoying, and reviewing!

Much love,

Dragonwing

Eight

--The five Priestesses secluded themselves off at the top of the highest castle tower and were talking heatedly. Inside the castle, each of the host gargoyles was trying desperately to fight off the effects of the raging emotions coming off of them.

"So Lissan started acting like this when you told her about the Labyrinth clan?" Brooklyn asked Lexington as sweat poured down his body. He felt like he was sitting in a giant oven and there was nothing he could do about it until Flarizon calmed down.

"Yeah," Lexington doubled over when Lissan's voice rose sharply from outside. "I had no clue she would react like that, I swear!"

"Well now they're _all_ furious." Broadway panted, he felt weak as a kitten and didn't even have the strength to get up out of the chair Avecti had deposited him in before taking off to the tower.

"We can't stay like this." Goliath ground out between clenched teeth, he couldn't control his tail or his wings, both of which kept whipping out and back in at random moments. He also couldn't shake the unsettling urge to crush something with his bare hands and was keeping well away from Elisa and the others.

"So what are we to do?" Hudson groaned, his head in his hands, this was the worst headache he'd ever experienced in his life. It was like his brain was about to burst out through his ears.

"How should I know?!" Lexington clutched the couch for support.

"Well it's _your_ fault they're so angry!" Brooklyn shouted and swiped at the smaller gargoyle.

"Will you all stop it!" Angela snapped, bringing over a glass of water for Broadway. "Fighting like hatchlings isn't going to help!"

Suddenly, the rumbling voices from the tower stopped, and relief that was so sudden that it was painful crashed onto the affected gargoyles.

"Thank you." Goliath breathed, stretching out his aching wings. They heard five thumps as the Priestesses jumped down from the tower to the battlements. The females entered the room and briefly nodded in apology to their hosts.

Lissan stepped forward, "We need to meet these other gargoyles, as soon as possible. We realize that this night is nearly over but we must insist that you take us to them tomorrow night."

"Would you mind telling us _why_ it is so important that you see them?" Goliath crossed his arms.

"Because it was…it _is_ our job to protect the children." Lissan said sternly. "That something like this happened and we were left to slumber is unforgivable. Even worse, the fact that if we were awakened before this crime happened, we could have prevented it. We _must_ see them. Even if they are unnatural children, they are still children. And we owe it to them to meet them and assure them of our protection from now on."

Goliath nodded, "Fine, we will take you to the Labyrinth tomorrow night."

They all nodded again, "Thank you." Seshseshet said. "We must go discuss this some more, but we promise to keep our emotions under control so as not to cause you any more discomfort." The Priestesses left the room, each looking solemn and unyielding.

"Should we let the Labyrinth clan know before we take them tomorrow night?" Angela asked. "This is going to be a big shock to them as well."

"What could we tell them?" Hudson asked. "Oh by the way we've awakened five ancient gargoyle priestesses who want to me ye and make sure you're alright?"

"We'll just send someone ahead of time before we bring them there." Goliath said tiredly.

Elisa placed a hand on his arm, "I'll go." She smiled. "I'd like to see Derek anyway."

--Elisa headed for the Labyrinth a few hours before sundown. She came through the main entrance to see Hollywood tossing a ball back and forth with a few of the homeless children that were under the clan's protection. He waved to her and pointed back to where Talon and Maggie were talking.

"Elisa!" Maggie smiled and hugged her. "It's been a while since we've seen you."

"Yes it has," Elisa turned to Talon. "Hey." She smiled softly.

Talon nodded and his expression softened, "Hello Elisa. What brings you down here?"

"It's kind of a long story." Elisa sighed, is there somewhere we can go and talk?"

Talon led her back to his quarters and Elisa proceeded to tell him the events of the past few days. At first Elisa wasn't sure he was going to believe her, but by the time she'd finished telling him everything she knew, he nodded gravely.

"It looks like they're coming here whether we're ready for them or not." He murmured. "And you're sure that they don't mean us any harm? We have people down here of our own to protect."

"Lissan said that they owe you their protection." Elisa sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Some help would be nice…" Talon trailed off.

Maggie came running into the room, her eyes wide. "Talon, they're here."

"Are you ok?" Talon stood and flared his wings out.

"Yes, it's just that…" Maggie searched for the right words. "I wasn't expecting them to be so beautiful."

"Huh?" Talon looked at Elisa, who stood and started to lead the way out.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Elisa smiled wryly and shook her head.

They came out into the large common room to find the humans, and what members of the Labyrinth clan that were present, staring at the five Priestesses. The dim lighting made their ethereal qualities stand out even more than before. They turned just as Talon, Maggie, and Elisa came in and Seshseshet stepped forward.

"You are Talon? The leader of this clan?" She asked gravely, her white curls shining around her face.

"Yes." Talon drew himself up as much as he could next to the large female. "Welcome to the Labyrinth."

"Thank you," The Beast Priestess nodded, she turned and beckoned to the other four. They came forward and stood beside her. "We are the five Priestesses, it is our duty to project the children of the Mother. Although you may be unnatural or…unwilling children," Maggie stiffened at this but Seshseshet took no notice and continued. "We, as the Priestesses, swear to you our protection and help for as long as we are awake in this Time. And we want it to be known that your descendents may call upon us as well, should they need us in the future. As incredibly sorry as we are that you were brought into this life from your born one, you _are_ now also children to be accepted and cared for." Seshseshet held out her hand to Talon, they clasped forearms and the other Priestesses bowed their heads in acknowledgement of the pact.

After this everyone was able to relax a bit and the Priestesses proceeded to introduce themselves to the members of the Labyrinth clan that were there. Though the Manhattan gargoyles still weren't completely comfortable around their clones, but they had grown accustomed to them and were coming to accept that they had their own personalities and interests. Living with Talon had been helpful in educating them and making them more independent. At the moment, Claw and Burbank were not there, having gone out to check on some of the humans that stayed farther away from the main Labyrinth. But the females were able to meet Malibu, Hollywood, and Delilah.

Lissan noticed that none of the clones looked like Lexington, and mentioned this to him after some time had passed and everyone had mingled around.

"Uh, yeah…" Lexington trailed off and looked away when the Body Priestess asked him. "He…Brentwood…he chose to stay with Thailog."

"I see." Lissan smiled apologetically and placed a cool hand on his shoulder. "It was his choice, Lexington, you should feel no shame in that." She sighed and looked around. "There is so much physical and mental stress here, I can feel it."

"Really?" Lexington asked. "Well, all of these humans are homeless, they can't afford medical care."

"It figures." Avecti walked up and leaned against the wall. "The world has become so modern that they've put a man on the moon, yet the poor and the homeless are still without help from their own government. Why was I thinking that the humans could have changed in a little over 1500 years?"

"I don't know." Lissan sighed, kneeling down and beckoning to a sniffling little girl who was watching them from nearby. "Hello sweetling, what's your name?" The child stuffed her thumb into her mouth and eyed the Priestess warily. Lissan smiled, "It's alright I won't hurt you. You have a little cold don't you, honey? I can fix that for you." She held out her hand and smiled again. The little girl slowly edged closer, finally she was standing in front of the golden gargoyle. She put her tiny hand into Lissan's glowing one. A small trail of gold energy flowed from Lissan into the girl and back out, only when it came out of the girl it had a gray tinge to it. Lissan gathered the tainted energy into a ball and quenched it with her hand. Immediately the little girl's coloring improved and her breathing no longer sounded phlegmy. She grinned at the Priestess and ran back to where her mother was sitting on the floor talking to Fortana.

"Wow." Lexington stared at Lissan as she stood back up. During the entire episode, he'd felt a nice, warm sensation deep in his belly. "That was amazing!"

"Yes, amazing but tiring after a time." Avecti sighed, "If we had the energy to help everyone at one time, we would, but we have never been as strong as the mother was."

Just then, Claw and Burbank returned from their errand and were introduced to the Priestesses. Both were just as awed as the rest had been, but soon became comfortable once they learned why the Priestesses where there and what they had promised them.

After some more time it was drawing closer to sunrise. The Manhattan clan said goodbyes and the Priestesses promised to follow soon after.

Talon pulled Fortana aside. "You don't turn to stone during the day?" He asked.

"No," Fortana sighed. "We had to…give up that option a long time ago."

"I'm not even going to ask." Talon smiled, "It's definitely been easier on us not turning to stone during the day. I can understand."

"I have a question," Fortana asked after a few minutes.

"Yes?" Talon looked down at the lavender female.

"Was Claw mute before his…transformation?" She asked, looking over to where Claw was trying to get a few sleeping children out of his lap, they'd latched onto him as soon as he'd returned.

Talon's expression darkened. "No. When Sevarius changed us, something happened with Claw that took away his ability to speak. I don't know if it was a flaw in the experiment or stress from the whole experience. Either way, he hasn't spoken since." He noted Fortana's dark expression, "Elisa said you all were very…angry after you found out about us. Because we weren't meant to be gargoyles? Because some of them are clones of existing gargoyles?"

"No, it wasn't precisely that." Fortana turned to him and he briefly felt a wave of energy roll over him. "It is because someone could actually stoop to such a level, to change and create creatures without their consent by unnatural practices. We care for all of the children no matter what their origins. But, if we were ever to come across this _Sevarius_, I don't think that we would all be able to control ourselves."

"Well, it's been a long time since we've seen or heard of him." Talon sighed, "And we've built the best life we can down here. There's not much else we can do."

"I think you're doing very well," Fortana smiled when she saw Hudson laugh and clap Burbank on the back. "And we will do all that we can to help you until we must sleep again."


End file.
